For example, at the tip of a flying object that advances at ultra-high speed, it is known that aerodynamic heating occurs due to shock waves, the temperature rises, and the tip is exposed to a high temperature. When design, development, combustion analysis, soundness evaluation, and the like are performed regarding such a region, it is important to precisely grasp surface heat flux.
As a heat flux sensor for measuring a temperature situation, a technique of attaching a rod-shaped member in which two thermocouples are embedded in a region to be measured is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-274629).